


Never Understood

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobia, Humiliation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mielőtt bármit mondhatnék, hirtelen egy ököl csapódik a hasfalamnak, és én fájdalmas nyögés kíséretében rogyok a földre. Nem értem, mi folyik körülöttem, csak az ütések és rúgások okozta fájdalmat érzem, ahogy a fiúk egyszerre többfelől is, tiszta erővel súlytanak le rám. Elakad a lélegzetem, próbálnék felállni de folyton visszalöknek, és úgy állnak körbe, hogy esélyem se legyen a menekülésre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Understood

Sóhajtva szállok le a buszról. Elindulok a sötét utcán, szinte vonszolom magammal a sporttáskámat. Kimerítő volt a fociedzés, az edzőnk szereti kidolgoztatni a belünket is, és ma különösen kegyetlen volt: gyakorlás után még le is kellett futnom tizenöt pályakört, mert kinevettem Matsumotót, amikor kapu fölé lőtte a labdát. A többiek már rég hazamentek, mire végeztem a futással, így egyedül kellett lezuhanyoznom, ráadásul a vonatom is elment, ezért kénytelen voltam a busszal hazazötykölődni, ami sokkal lassabb módja a közlekedésnek.

Az utcák sötétek, nem égnek a lámpák - nem a legjobb környéken lakom, a huligánok rendszeresen tönkreteszik a közvilágítást errefelé, és a szolgáltató olykor csak hetekkel később javítja ki a problémát. Már csak ezért is jobban szeretek vonattal járni: éppen az állomással szemben lakom, ám a legközelebbi buszmegálló is több utcányira van onnan, nem csoda, hogy reggel és délután a csúcsforgalom idején rengeteg embert látunk elrohanni a ház előtt, akik buszról vonatra, vonatról buszra akarnak átszállni.

Nem vagyok félős, nem ijedek meg a sötétségtől, de zavar, hogy nem látom, hová lépek. Percek kellenek ahhoz, hogy az ember szeme hozzászokjon annyira a sötéthez, hogy ki tudja venni a tárgyak alakját, és még akkor sincs rá semmilyen garancia, hogy ne botoljon meg valamiben. Ha előre tudom, hogy így elhúzódik az edzés, hoztam volna magammal zseblámpát.

Még egyet sóhajtok a gondolatra, miközben lassan lépkedve igyekszem nem eltéveszteni a sarkot, ahol majd jobbra kell fordulnom, ám ekkor hirtelen egy hang szólal meg mögöttem, én pedig ijedtemben majdnem szívrohamot kapok.

\- Suzuki! - A sötétben nem látom, de a hangjáról megismerem Takashima Kouyou-t, a csapatkapitányunkat, egyben a legjobb barátomat. Meglep, hogy itt találkozom vele, ha át akart jönni hozzám, miért nem várt meg az öltözőben inkább? És várjunk csak, miért szólított a vezetéknevemen?

\- Kouyou? - pislogok a sötét sziluettre, amikor végre szembefordulok vele. - A frászt hoztad rám, ember!

\- Nocsak, ennyire ijedős vagy? - nevet fel valaki tőlem jobbra, akiben felismerem Amanót, a legjobb csatárunkat. Ahogy körbenézek, több sötétbe burkolózó alakot pillantok meg, akik körülöttem állnak, sejtésem szerint mind a focicsapat tagjai.

\- Hát ti? - Nem tudom, mit keresnek itt. Talán meg akartak viccelni, vagy hirtelen kitalálták, hogy menjünk el együtt szórakozni, és nem akarták, hogy kimaradjak a buliból?

\- Van veled egy kis elintéznivalónk, Suzuki - mondja Kouyou, olyan ridegen, hogy megfagy az ereimben a vér. Csak akkor hallottam ilyennek, amikor az egyik rivális csapat hátvédje szándékosan beleszállt Matsumotóba és eltörte a lábát. Utána a fiúkkal jól elvertük a srácot, aki többé nem is merészkedett a pálya közelébe, ha a mi csapatunkkal játszottak.

\- Milyen elintéznivaló? - nyelek egy nagyot. Rosszat sejtek. A hideg futkos a hátamon attól, ahogy a fiúk körbevesznek, még a sötétben is látom, hogyan teszik karba a kezüket maguk előtt.

\- Azt hitted, nem jövünk rá a kis titkodra, te mocskos kis buzi? - Mielőtt bármit mondhatnék, hirtelen egy ököl csapódik a hasfalamnak, és én fájdalmas nyögés kíséretében rogyok a földre. Nem értem, mi folyik körülöttem, csak az ütések és rúgások okozta fájdalmat érzem, ahogy a fiúk egyszerre többfelől is, tiszta erővel súlytanak le rám. Elakad a lélekzetem, próbálnék felállni de folyton visszalöknek, és úgy állnak körbe, hogy esélyem se legyen a menekülésre. Csak akkor jutok levegőhöz, amikor óráknak tűnő percekkel később megunják a dolgot. Amano köp egy nagyot, a ragacsos nyála végigfolyik az arcomon, bele a szemembe. Úgy fekszem az aszfalton, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, a szám felszakadt, vér ömlik az orromból, meg sem tudok mozdulni. Megpróbálom a kezemre támaszkodva álló helyzetbe torászni magam, de nem sikerül.

\- Mi... miért? - nézek fel arra az alakra, amelyikben Kouyou-t vélem felismerni, mire ő állon rúg. Szerencsére visszafogja magát. Takashima igazán nagyot tud rúgni, negyven méterről is pontosan vágja be a kapuba a labdát, ha tényleg tiszta erőből rúgna meg, bele is halnék. Leguggol előttem és belemarkol a hajamba, annál fogva húz fel, hogy egymás szemébe nézzünk. Homályosan látok, de a sötét miatt amúgy sem tudnám kivenni az arcvonásait, csak a forró lehelletét érzem a bőrömön.

\- Hogy miért? - sziszegi, majd ő is az arcomba köp. - Még van pofád megkérdezni! Azért, mert egy mocskos buzi vagy! Azt hittem, a legjobb barátom vagy, erre mindvégig arról álmodoztál, hogy egyszer majd fogod magad, és seggbe baszol, te beteg állat!

Újra elakad a lélegzetem, ezúttal a puszta döbbenettől. Mondanék valamit, hogy védjem magam, ám semmit nem tudok felhozni a mentségemre. Igaza van, tényleg beleestem, de ez egy olyan titok volt, amiről soha senkinek nem beszéltem egyetlen embert, a nővéremet leszámítva. Tudtam, hogy így reagálna, tudtam, hogy amit érzek, az cseppet sem normális, ezért sem vallottam be soha Kouyou-nak, hogy mit érzek iránta. Magamnak is csak nehezen ismertem be, hiszen az embernek nem lenne szabad beleszeretnie a legjobb barátjába.

Nem merek megmozdulni sem. Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, a fiúk folytatják a verést vagy talán meg is ölnek, de ehelyett Kouyou elengedi a hajam, és miután újra leköpnek - mindannyian, egyesével -, sarkon fordulnak és elsétálnak.

Másnap nem akarok iskolába menni, de nagyapa nem engedi, hogy otthon feküdjek. Amikor megjelentem véresen a küszöbön, hibába próbáltam azzal magyarázni az állapotomat, hogy pár srác ki akart rabolni, nem hitt nekem, azt gondolta, biztosan összebalhéztam valakivel a suliban vagy edzésen, nem hatotta meg a könyörgésem, azt mondta, igenis be kell mennem órára, és kész.

A félórás vonatút alatt úgy érzem, megfulladok. Ülőhely szokás szerint nincs, és hiába látják többen is, hogy rosszul vagyok, senki nem adja át a helyét. Mire az iskolához érek, már remegek, de szerencsére egyik csapattársam sem vár rám, hogy újra megverjenek. Délutánig nem történik semmi, és már-már megkönnyebbülten sétálok az állomás felé, amikor hirtelen valaki beránt egy mocskos sikátorba.

A verések rendszeressé válnak, hiába nem járok már edzésre sem - nem is tudnék, a fiúk eltörték a kulccsontom -, iskola után legalább egyikük ott vár rám. Néhányszor megpróbálok velük beszélni, de nem hallgatnak meg, és hiába könyörgöm, hogy hagyjanak békén, nem teszik. Otthon is áll a bál, nagyapa meggyőzte magát is és az egész családot is arról, hogy rossz társaságba keveredtem, ezért folyton megbüntetnek. Mintha az én hibám lenne az egész.

De talán tényleg az én hibám. Talán tényleg nem érdemlek mást, hiszen mocskos vagyok, Egy undorító féreg, aki nem érdemel életet...

Szeretnék láthatatlanná válni. Eltűnni a világ elől, hogy ne bánthasson senki.

Két hónap telik el így, aztán egy nap senki sem rángat be az állomás mosdójába, hogy a koszos vécécsészébe nyomják a fejem. Nem merek reménykedni, hogy végre békén hagynak, egy teljes hétig nem, ám amikor már szombaton sem várnak az iskola mögött, megkönnyebbülök. Talán végre rámuntak, vagy ki tudja, talán csak más szerencsétlent találtak, akit összeverhetnek, nem is igazán érdekel. A sebek a testemen lassan begyógyulnak, azonban néhány héttel később az edző felhívja a szüleimet, és behívat magához.

Nem akarok visszamenni a focicsapathoz. Hiányzik a játék, de félek Kouyou-tól és a többiektől, ezért úgy döntöttem, kilépek. Azonban az edző a fejébe vette, hogy lebeszél a dologról, ezért akart látni. Két órát töltök az irodájában az egyik esti edzést követően, két órán keresztül próbál marasztalni. Hiába ismételgetem neki, hogy nincs időm a focira, a tanulás fontosabb, inkább egy iskolai klubba lépek be, különben sem vagyok jóban a csapattársaimmal, nem hátrál. Még akkor is, amikor kilépek az irodájából, utánam szól, hogy gondoljam át még egyszer.

A pálya csendes, úgy tűnik, senki sincs itt rajtam, az edzőn és a takarítőnőn kívül, ezért úgy döntök, kipakolom a szekrényemet, már ha a fiúk hagytak belőle valamit. Néhány cuccomat az öltözőben tartottam - könyveket, váltás pólót, edzőcipőt -, a kis fémszekrény ajtajának belső oldalát pedig fényképekkel és a kedvenc sportolóimról szóló újságkivágásokkal tapétáztam ki. Meglepő módon senki nem nyúlt a cuccaimon, azok éppen úgy vannak a szekrényben, mint ahogy hagytam, pedig a nyakamat tettem volna rá, hogy felfeszítik a zárat, és minimum lepisálják a ruhákat. Mindent az iskolatáskámba tuszakolok, a fényképeket hagyom utoljára. Az egyiken, azon, amit középre ragasztottam, Kouyou és én vigyorgunk a kamerába a csapatunk kékszínű mezében, a területi bajnokság döntője után. Két éve készült, de meg sem ismerem rajta magam.

\- Na mi van, hazaviszed a képet, hogy legyen mire kiverni? - hallok meg egy halk hangot az ajtó felől, mire ijedtemben a földre ejtem a táskámat. Nem merek megfordulni. - Mi az, Suzuki, elvitte a cica a nyelvedet?

Amano egyetlen mozdulattal ránt hátra, és nyom le az egyik padra. Még akkor sem merek hátrafordulni, a kezei olyan erővel nehezednek a vállamra, mintha össze akarnának roppantani.

\- Kis mocskos buzi, volt pofád idejönni! - Matsumoto vigyorogva sétál elém. Mind itt vannak, az egész csapat. Nem értem, hogyan kerültek ide, az edzésnek már réges-rég vége van, jóval utána értem ide. Mintha olvasna a gondolataimban, Amano válaszol a kérdésemre:

\- Szerencse, hogy tovább maradtam itt, mert elkéstem, és büntetésből ki kellett takarítanom az öltözőt - röhögi. - Így megláttam, hogy idetoltad a pofád, és szóltam a többieknek. Gondoltam, ünnepeljük meg a visszatérésed.

\- Nem... nem jövök vissza - hallom meg a saját hangomat, ami alig több egércincogásnál. - Csak el akartam vinni a holmimat.

\- Na, mégis csak van a kis faszszopónak némi esze - sétált elém Kouyou. A hideg tekintetétől a vér is meghűlt az ereimben. Féltem tőle, sőt, rettegtem; az összes fiú közül ő bántott leginkább, nem azért, mert nagyobbat ütött volna, mint a többi, hanem azért, mert mindennél jobban fáj, hogy már semmit sem jelent számára a barátságom. - Na, akkor tudod mit? Csapjunk egy kis búcsúünnepséget. Hoztam neked való piát! - Ezzel a kezembe nyom egy ócska műanyag poharat. Remegve nézek bele, és amikor meglátom, mi van benne, elkerekedik a szemem. A pohár alján ragacsos, fehér folyadék ül, felismerem, mi az, nem kell mondaniuk.

\- Na mi lesz? Igyál! - biztat röhögve Amano, mire megrázom a fejem. Nem, ez már túl sok, ezt ne!

\- Légyszíves... ne csináljátok! - A hangom olyan halk, hogy talán csak Kouyou hallja.

\- Ne csinálj úgy, mintha nem akarnád, tudjuk, hogy az olyan kis faszszopó buzik, mint te, erre vágynak leginkább! Bár lehet, hogy egy seggbedugás jobban tetszene, de bocs, mi nem osztjuk a beteg hajlamaidat - vihog Matsumoto.

\- Na jó, nekem ehhez nincs türelmem! - sóhajt színpadiasan Kouyou, majd kikapja a kezemből a poharat, befogja az orrom, ketten kétfelől lefognak, miközben ő leönti a torkomon a pohár tartalmát. Nem akarom lenyelni, de tudom, addig nem jutok levegőhöz, míg nem teszem meg, és egy fél perc után feladom. Undorító íze van, úgy érzem, menten kihányom. - Látod, nem is volt olyan nehéz - paskolja meg Kouyou az arcomat, majd a fiúk elengednek, és röhögve kisétálnak az öltözőből. Egyedül Takashima marad ott.

Próbálom visszafojtani a könnyeimet, de már nem tudom, azok elerednek és megállíthatatlanul folynak végig az arcomon. Valami végleg megszakadt bennem. Mocskosnak érzem magam, undorítónak, egy szégyenfoltnak. Kouyou pedig karbatett kézzel néz le rám, nem vigyorog, a tekintete szúrós.

\- Tudod, szívem szerint megölnélek - szólal meg egy percnyi néma csöndet követően.

\- Akkor miért nem teszed? - hallom meg a saját hangom. Nem akartam hangosan kimondani, de már ezen gondolkodtam hetek óta. Miért nem öl meg egyszerűen, miért kínoz inkább? A kérdésre most sem kapok választ, csak egy vállrándítást.

\- Undorító vagy - mondja. - Mindvégig azt hittem, te vagy a legjobb barátom, erre kiderül, hogy csak azért voltál a közelemben, mert a seggemre pályáztál.

\- Ez nem igaz - rázom a fejem. - Tényleg a legjobb barátomnak tartottalak. Pont ezért nem mondtam el, hogy mit érzek irántad. Tudtam, hogy akkor... ez történne. És hidd el nekem, én is legalább annyira undorodom magamtól, mint te tőlem.

\- Ne sajnáltasd magad. Semmit nem fogsz elérni vele - mondja Kouyou, mire én a kézfejemmel letörlöm a könnyeimet.

\- Nem sajnáltatom. Ez az igazság. Amikor rájöttem, hogy nem érdekelnek a lányok, azt hiszed, olyan könnyű volt nekem? Azt hiszed, nem kívánom azóta is minden percben, hogy bár ki tudnám tépni azt a részem, amelyik vonzódik hozzád? Tudom, hogy megérdemlek mindent, amit velem csináltok. - Uruha hitetlenkedve, sőt döbbenten néz rám, de én már nem tudom abbahagyni. Az elmúlt hónapok keserűsége egyszerre tör ki belőlem, nem vagyok ura a hangomnak, az arcomnak, a testemnek: remegek, a könnyeim folynak, a beszédem hisztérikus. Elegem van. Elegem van abból, hogy mindent magamban tartsak. - Hát nem érted? Nem akartam, hogy szörnyszülöttként nézz rám! Csak a barátod akartam lenni! Sona eszembe sem jutott volna úgy közeledni feléd, mert mindig is tudtam, mi a véleményed az olyan mocskos buzikról, mint én! Nem értem hozzád, egyszer sem! Akartam, igen, de nem tettem, nem mondtam meg, hogy szeretlek, és megelégedtem azzal, hogy a barátod legyek.

Behúz egyet. Az ökle hirtelen, a semmiből csapódik az arcomnak, időm sincs reagálni, és máris az öltözőszekrényeknek nyomja az arcom. Egy hangos reccsenés és égető fájdalom jelzi, hogy az orrom eltört. Vér ízét érzem a számban, ami immáron annyira ismerős, hogy hányingerem sem lesz tőle. Úgy tűnik, hozzászoktam a verésekhez.

\- Lehet, tényleg meg kéne, hogy öljelek - sziszegi a fülembe.

\- Csináld! Gyerünk, csináld már! El sem hiszed, mekkora szívességet tennél vele!

\- Te teljesen megőrültél - enged el, mire én nevetni kezdek. Nem tudom, miért, de nem vagyok képes abbahagyni.

\- Fogalmad sincs róla! Semmiről! Arról, hogy milyen érzés, amikor mindenki ellened van valami olyasmi miatt, amin nem tudsz változtatni, és hogy milyen, amikor képtelen vagy reggelente tükörbe nézni! Nem tehetek róla, érted? Nem tehetek arról, hogy így érzek, és hidd el nekem, ha lenne egy kapcsoló, amivel át lehetne állítani, már rég megtettem volna! Szóval csináld, ölj meg végre, hogy ne kelljen így élnem! - Ám ő nem teszi meg. Egyszerűen elenged, majd kinyitja a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, háromszor is nekifut, végül mégis szó nélkül sétál ki az öltözőből.

**Author's Note:**

> Tudom, ez egy kissé durva és nyers történet, ne haragudjatok rám, amiért nem happy end a vége.


End file.
